puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
"Puppy in My Pocket" Season 2 Episode Ideas
Here are some ideas for season two of "Puppy in My Pocket." It takes place four years after the original series ended. OCs/fan characters are allowed. Episodes #"Pilot" - Five minute-long promo introducing the plot and characters. #"Newcomers" - During summer vacation, Kate moves to United States and meets a boy named Liam X and his cat, Skippy. The Pocketpedia deems them worthy of visiting Pocketville. Meanwhile, Zull and Gort come to the Big City to look for Eva and run into another kid named Santi X, who becomes their ally. #"Guest from the New Big City" - While Liam X's cousin, Ezzy X, is whisked away to Pocketville to help with the Friendship Ceremony, Eva and her gang bring Santi X back to Pocketville as well. The villains attempt to steal the two Friendship Hearts, but only succeed in smashing them to bits. This leaves Kate unable to return home. #"Another Adventure" - Santi X frames Liam X for breaking the Friendship Hearts, forcing the Royal Guards to keep him and his cousin in the Pocketville Jail until they can be sent back to their own world. With his enemies helpless, Santi X takes this chance to capture Kate. Skippy helps Liam X and Ezzy X escape from jail and join up with the others just in time to help rescue her and bring her home safely. #"The Search for Ava" - Liam X, Kate, Magic, Skippy, and Ezzy X look for Ava in the Big City. Kate and Magic are interrupted, however, when they meet a girl who can't figure out how to make friends. While they hurry off to Pocketville, Liam X and Ezzy X find Ava and bring her back home. They are rewarded with their own piece of the Friendship Heart so they can visit Pocketville any time they wish. #"The Love Bug Strikes Again" - Skippy is spending more and more time in Pocket Castle now that he's been put on guard duty while Wallace (Ava's boyfriend) and the Royal Guards are out looking for shards of the Friendship Heart. He and Ava have been hanging out a lot recently and are starting to realize they have feelings for each other. But just when they're about to talk it over, Santi X tries to steal the throne for Eva. Skippy transforms into Ravage, and the two enemies have the fight of their lives. In the end, Santi X gets tired and runs away, leaving Skippy and Ava in peace once again. She thanks him and kisses him on the cheek, but then''' remembers Wallace and feels '''guilty. #"The New Enemy" - After the battle between Santi X and Ravage, Kate, Magic, Liam X, Skippy, and Ezzy X help repair the damaged parts of the castle. Skippy finds Ava looking sad, and Ava tells him about her dear Wallace. Meanwhile, Eva's gang meets a python named Constrickta to help them in their quest. Back in the Pocket Kingdom, a child is in need of a pet and the repairs are done anyway, so the heroes set out to search for both the pet and more Friendship Heart shards. They're nearly there when Constrickta attacks them and almost succeeds in hurting Liam X and William, but Ravage saves them just in time. After finding the perfect pet, they find a piece of Friendship Heart, bringing them to four out of twenty shards, while the enemy has six. #"The Bad Can Be Good" - At school, Kate, Liam X, and Ezzy X try to formulate a plan to find more pieces of the Friendship Heart quicker. They're distracted, though, when they see a yard duty worker take a rag doll from a crying girl. Angry, Liam X takes it back and hands it to the child, who thanks him and runs away. That's when Liam X gets the idea to steal Eva's Friendship Heart shards. Though stealing is wrong, he reasons that Eva technically stole from Ava twice already, and the others agree. When they get to Pocketville and tell their friends their plan, they immediately go to Eva's lair, where she has the pieces stashed in a chest in a tree's knothole. Santi X tries to stop them, but Liam X distracts him, Ravage and Magic distract Zull and Gort, and Ezzy X and Xilliam distract Constrickta while Kate goes after the shards. Eva and Krakia try to stop her, but Liam X grabs them, and the good guys escape with all six shards and a pet for the friendless girl. #"She Can Break Your Heart" - Liam X has a crush on a girl named Jane, but she doesn't like him much and pretends he doesn't exist. Kate, Liam X, and Ezzy X go to Pocketville to find a pet that can teach her to be nicer. Meanwhile, Santi X, Zull, Gort, Eva, and Constrickta are building their own castle and recruiting as many animals as possible from the Evergray Swamp and other parts of Pocketville. In the middle of their work, Krakia comes to tell them that the Royal Guards are searching for a pet, so Eva sends the three lackeys after them. Ideas? Write your ideas in the comment section! You'll get credit! (No characters from any other media, though, please.) Category:Article list Category:Episode